Familystuck
by SnowLily03
Summary: How hard can raising a kid be? John X Karkat and a bunch of other ships :)


**Hey it's the most awesome person you will ever talk to me, snowlily03 :) jk**

**Ok, so forgive me if some of the characters are out of character, it's just that I really don't like bad language :( sorry, but if the moment calls for it than maybe just for you random people :D **

**Oh ya and because I am ****new**** at this reviews and suggestions would be sooo awesome! :D**

**I also don't own Homestuck! I would be cool if I did but I don't :(**

**I also don't own any of the epic characters, except for Catty that one I do own :D**

**"Karkat come to bed" John asked as he wrapped his arms around Karkat who was sitting at the computer desk messing with some fill he found earlier , he felt nice and warm against Johns skin. Karkat put a hand on John's arm that was gently around his neck, and john hugged him playfully "don't you ever put a shirt on?" Karkat asked looking up at him mate. They where at least 8 sweeps old now (24 in human years), Johns features glowed in the computer light. He was still a boy and loved to play pranks here and there but he had grown more mature , he had thinned out from his boy years when they first started the game and now had some muscle from all the training he had done to master the windy thing (which he still had a bit of trouble with). He was now six feet and was taller than most of his friends, his voice was also deeper. John looked down at Karkat and grinned "I can take off more if you like" he said. Karkat chuckled and shut down the file he was working on, he looked up at his mate and kissed him, moving some strains of hair from his face and tucking them in with the rest of his shoulder length hair. "there would be no need for that" he said smiling, john on the other hand pouted like a little boy but ended up smiling.**

**John let go of karkat and moved over to the other side of there big bedroom to where there bed was, Karkat stood up and stretched it felt like he had been there for hours, checking for any thing on that stupid fill that could help them with the whole building a new universe thing (yes, they are still doing that). Karkat walked over to the bed pulling off his shirt tossing it in his neat little pile of dirty laundry by his night stand.**

**He to had change physical and emotional, he had also gained a fair bit of muscle from training though his was more weaponry. He was no longer the awkward short kid and had surprisingly become 5.9, had become taller than a few of his friend. His hair was the same and his nubby horns where to just a little bigger, like Kankri's (but lets not ruin the moment by bringing him into this). Karkat's eye color had taken on the color of his blood. Nice bright red, in fact it wasn't until the trolls eyes had changed that his friends really found out his true blood color, except for Trezi she always new and got an ear full from her friends about keeping it a secret "this big". Karkat had also become more mature and thanks to john he hated the universe and everything in it a whole lot less, he would even smile in front of his friends once and a while now, not like before where every thing could go to hell and he wouldn't care. **

**Karkat laid down beside john on the soft bed. John was already out like a light curled up in the blankets like a cocoon, this made Karkat smile, showing his fangs. He bent over and kissed john's forehead "night john, love ya" he whispered, "love ya to" john muttered in a sleepy voice. Maybe he wasn't as asleep as Karkat thought, Karkat laid there in a restless sleep. For some reason what john had brought up earlier that day was stuck in his mind, he had shown some old "family" photos of john and his man lusus or dad as he put it. They looked happy together and then it happened.**

**Flash back**

_"hey,Karkat look what I found" John says walking past dave and dirk playing god knows what on the tv in the living room and walks into the conjoined kitchen, bringing in some old photos and placing them on the kitchen table that stretched out into the living room, Kanaya and Rose where at the end of the table that led into the living room, talking about something. You didn't pay much attention, you and John where at the other end. Flipping through random photos of him and his "dad", you questioned him on a lot of things they where doing, like when they where around a piece of cardboard with buttons on it. Apparently it was a make shift board game until John could remember where he put the real one, they never did find it. You would look up a John every so often to find him lost in thought, and thats when it happened. With out realizing he said it out loud at first, the words still echo in side your head "Maybe we could start a family". You almost choke on the coffee you where drinking at the time, Lucky for you no one heard him, at lest you hope not "John, I don't think thats even possible" you whisper a bit panicked at the sudden statement , he snaps his head up embarrassed from what you just heard and looks a little disappointed at the same time , "I-I know" he says "I was just a random thought thats all" he smiles and gos back to telling you another story, but you can see his smile is fake._

**Flash back ended**

**Karkat turned to face John and stared at him for a minute, thinking about everything. How his life was with out john, how is was when they became friend and then lovers, and thinking about how much happier he might be if they did have a grub of there own. Karkat sighed and whispered "ok, you win John, lets find a way to have a family" and with that Karkat fell into the dream world.**

**Hey, so there you have it, if you hadn't read the summery or have realized yet, it's John X Karkat and a bunch of other ships :)**

**So, that was chapter one, if you have any suggestions for chapter 2 or would like to correct me on something that would be awesome, I know my spelling and grammar need improvement (aka sucks) I am working on that :) oh, ya and please do not suggest sex!, it will not happen. It may be implied but thats about it, so use your imagination :)**

**Thank you 3 **


End file.
